Teddy Lupin's first night at Hogwarts
by Samara13
Summary: Teddy Lupin knew exactly how his first night at Hogwarts would be, what other option would there be? But things turn out different and he has to come to terms with that. Luckily he is not alone.


It was dark and quiet. At the first glance one would think that the dormitory was abandoned. But it was not. One eleven year old boy was sitting on his bed, knees hugged tightly beneath his chin. Silent tears ran over his cheeks. Teddy Lupin looked around. Dark red bedcurtains, five beds in the round room. High windows through which you could see the lake and Hagrids hut. That were the tales he had heard over and over again. But instead the bedcurtains were dark yellow, the room was rectangular and there were six beds, four in every corner and two in the middle of the longest sides of the room. No high windows but two small ones through which you could see just above the grass.

Teddy burried his face between his knees. This was not right. He shouldn't be here. How could he? He was the godson of the famous Harry Potter, son of Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders. He was practically raised by the Potters and the Weasleys. They had all told him how great it was to be a Gryffindor. All the secrets about the Gryffindor common room he had already known. He had even promised James to try and find the best spots to sit together, even though they only had a few years at Hogwarts together.

Laughter came from the common room. All the other first year boys were having fun with the other Hufflepuffs. But not him. No, he did not belong here. He would find Headmisstress Mcgonagall in the morning and demand to be put into Gryffindor.

He glanced in front of him, where his trunk was on the bed. Dark red with his initials on it, E.R.L.  
A wave of anger hit him and before he knew it he had kicked the trunk off the bed. It landed with a loud thump on the stone floor. A part of Teddy hoped no one would have heard it but another part really didn't care. He slid off the bed and scowled himself when he noticed that the trunk had openend and now part of his belongings were scattered. Throwing his socks and quills back in the trunk without much care, he noticed a package underneath his bed. Harry's handwriting was on it.

_Dear Teddy,_

_This was given to me by your father. I was asked to give it to you before you left for Hogwarts. It's a muggle invention but Grandpa Arthur tinkered with it so you can watch it at Hogwarts. Please watch it on your first night as a Hogwarts student._

_Love,_

_Harry _

Ignoring the rest of the mess, Teddy crawled back onto the bed and unwrapped it. It was a small television screen with some buttons. He knew what it was, sure he was with the Weasleys a lot but Hermione and Harry both made sure all the children knew enough about the Muggle World. He pressed play and watched as a living room came into view.

"_Is it working Remus?"_

Teddys heart leaped painfully as he saw a woman with pink hair sitting on a couch.

"_I think so…this is my first time with such a device too you know."_

A man came into view and sat down next to the woman. He had light brown hair that was already turning grey at the edges. He looked quite tired.

"_Okay then…well hello Teddy." Tonks said. "If you are watching this that means that this is your first night at Hogwarts!"_

"_Congratulations son." Remus said_

Teddy couldn't help but smile at the small screen.

"_If we have already said goodbye to you this morning at King's Cross Station, you can turn this off now and just write us a letter in the morning asking why we are being so weird." Tonks said with a nervous laugh. _

_Both his parents stared at the screen for a few minutes._

Teddy felt tears run down his cheeks once again, only now they were for an entirely different reason. How he wished he could turn this off now and tell his parents in his letter home to stop being such sentimental parents. But instead he kept watching and after a few minutes his father scraped his voice. Both of their faces had turned dark.

"_Truth is Teddy, there is a big chance that you are still watching." "And we're sorry for that."_

_Tonks started to cry softly. Remus put his hand into hers. _

"_When you were born, the world was at war." Remus continued. "I'm sure that Harry and the others have told you a little about that."_

Teddy swallowed hard. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George…so many people tried to explain him what it was like during that time. But to hear it from his parents was a lot different.

"_We don't expect you to understand why we choose to fight instead of staying with you." Tonks said. "But…" _

_She buried her face in Remus's shoulder._

"_But we hope that one day you will know that we did what we did to give you your best shot at a peacefull life son." Remus said. _

Teddy was now letting it all out, barely controlling the sobs coming from his throat. He saw how his mother composed herself and looked at the screen with a small wet smile.

"_Enough about that though." She said. "This is your first night at Hogwarts Teddy." "That is such a huge milestone for you and we wanted to be there with you one way or another." _

"_You are probably sitting in the Gryffindor Tower right now."Remus said. He shot a thoughtfull look at the screen. "Having Harry as a godfather and the Weasleys as friends of Harry…" _

A wave of shame and guilt filled Teddy by his fathers mentioning of the Gryffindor Tower.

_Tonks scoffed. "Friends, In –Laws you'll mean!"_

"_We don't know that love." Remus said._

"_Oh please Ginny and Harry are meant to be just as Ron and Hermione." _

_Remus rolled his eyes._

Teddy chuckled loudly through his tears.

"_Anyway, I don't think there is much that I can tell you about the Gryffindor secrets…" "Exept for one I think…" _

_A mischivious glint appeared in Remus's grey eyes._

"_I don't know if Harry has ever told you about the Marauders Map." _

Teddy listened closely as his father started to explain everything about the map he and his friends had made during their time at Hogwarts and how he as a true pranker had to steal the map from Harry to get it in his possession.

Suddenly he heard crying coming from the screen.

"_Oh that…well that would be you asking for attention." Tonks said with a small smile. _

"_I'll get him." Remus said as he disappeared from the screen. _

_Tonks scooted a bit closer._

"_That was actually pretty good timing on your part Teddy." She said._

"_Even though everyone around you, even your father just now, might be prepping you about how great Gryffindor might be, don't forget you're my son too." _

_A small light popped up into her eyes._

"_Pretty big chance that you are NOT in Gryffindor Tower but in the Hufflepuff common room." "And let me tell you something about that, Hufflepuff might be labeled as the Loser House, but don't forget who came from that house….moi!"_

Teddy laughed at his mothers gesture at that moment.

"_I have figured out all the secrets of Hufflepuff and even more." "Do you know how to get into the kitchens?" "Or how to get straight into the Hufflepuff common room from the Grounds?" "Cause I do." "And I did not need to create some bloody map to remember it all." she said with a little wink. _

"_Considering your father still isn't back my guess is that he is dealing with a Diaper Situation type 2, so we have plenty of time." "Being a werewolf means he has hightened sense of smell all the time, so you can imagine how that is working out for him right now." _

By now Teddy was laughing so loud that he was sure his fellow classmates were wonderin what he was doing all alone and laughing but he did not care. For the next half hour his mother shared everything she knew with him, even some great facts about Hufflepuff house that made him realise that it certainly was not the Loser House but filled with people who were compassionate, loyal but also smart and brave and who would stand up against evil whenever they could, just like she had done. Finally his father came back into the picture, carying a small bundle of blankets from which some bright green floks of hair were visable.

"_How bad was it?" Tonks asked._

"_Don't even start about it…" Remus responded._

"_Well son I suppose it is time to say goodbye, you need a good nights sleep before starting your lessons tomorrow." He said looking at the screen._

"_We love you very very much and wish you all the luck in the world Teddy." Tonks said with a shake voice._

"_We'll always be there with you along the way even though you can't see us." Remus said._

Teddy looked at the screen where his parents were sitting with their baby boy carefully in the middle. His heart ached.

"Goodbye mom and dad…love you too." He whispered.

Slowly the screen went black. Teddy carefully put the device on his nightstand and looked around again. And slowly he realized…being a Hufflepuff was a pretty good feeling.


End file.
